The lake
by krito1389
Summary: Zoro likes Sanji a lot but Sanji has been dating Luffy for months now, when arriving at a strange island, both Zoro and Luffy found a strange lake and both fell on it, making both switch bodies, how Luffy and Zoro will handle that. Especially, when no one else can know about this, not even Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

Zoro loves Sanji but Sanji has been dating Luffy for months now, when arriving at a strange island, both Zoro and Luffy found a strange lake and both fell on it, making both switch bodies, how Luffy and Zoro will handle that. Especially, when no one else can know not even Sanji.

I love music and movies so you will see some phrases belonging to a song or a movie here and there being said by the characters.

Don't own One Piece if I would everyone would be after Sanji

**CHAPTER 1: The Lake**

They say to you that it will go away, that you will find someone else, someone better, that is was just a crush or that there is someone for everyone, they will say to you that that person was not meant for you, they will say anything to you to make you feel better, perhaps they are right, but Zoro knows deep in his heart that none of this explanations or excuses will suffice, he met the love of his life and because of his stupidity he lost it, he was so cocky thinking that no one will take him away from him, he underestimated him…not intentionally of course but Zoro just thought that him being a little crazy, having this weird attitude towards women and having a short temper no one would pay him any attention or at least take him seriously.

Zoro assumed he was the only one able to see behind all of that facade, the only one to notice, how caring he is… always jeopardizing his life for the people he cares about, how elegant, intelligent and interesting he truly is, how he looks so happy while cooking or talking about cooking, how drop dead gorgeous he is; having a great built, long legs, creamy skin, shiny golden hair, deep blue eyes and a breathtaking smile, not that he is used to seeing his smile at least not directed to him, before it was really strange to watch the cook smile and not just for him…for anyone…but around four months ago that changed... now that beautiful smile is often given to his lover… their captain.

Yes his nakama, his best friend, his captain took from him the only person he ever wanted and wants… not on purpose of course, Luffy nor Sanji knows about his feelings towards the cook, who would? He only insults, yells and fights with him… no one can know, now even less that Sanji is taken…

Four months ago everything was ok, until at dinner Luffy asked, no, demanded Sanji to go on a date with him, startling everyone for his sudden request, the crew almost faint when Sanji agreed.

At first Zoro thought that Luffy was no treat, come on; the kid must think that on a date you should only talk, eat and that's it, but oh did Luffy taught him otherwise.

Not only did Luffy took the cook to a fancy place (yes he was spying on them) but also paid for dinner, walked with Sanji around the beach where he confessed to Sanji and kissed him passionately and on their way back before each went to their respective rooms he gave Sanji a present; a nice pocked watch; one which the cook was looking for to have for a long time.

How could he have seen that one coming? The kid is oblivious to everything and all of the sudden he is a pro at dating, confessing and wooing. And besides why WHY his cook? Why not Nami or Robin or Ussop or or?

Anyone but his only love.

Now Zoro must stand Luffy embracing HIS cook, Luffy kissing HIS cook, Luffy making love to HIS cook, yes…Zoro knows for a long time now that the couple took that step already; having heard the cook gasping and moaning Luffy's name one night in the crow's nest….Luffy' '.name.

Zoro thought that since Luffy's and Sanji's official announcement of going out; only the first months would be hell, that eventually his feelings for him would vanish, that later he would be able to watch them and not feel jealously and pain, but it didn't go away it got worse…

His discomfort didn't go unnoticed by some members of the crew, Nami, Ussop, Franky and Robin notice eventually his look toward the cook, his pain when he sees them together, and his attitude every time Luffy touch the cook in front of him… but what could they do? Nothing…

…

- "LAAAND!"

The yell snapped Zoro out his thoughts and moved to meet with the crew.

-"OK guys listen, this island is dangerous, no one knows what you can come across, so be careful, listen to me well, we need food so you are going in groups; Robin, Sanji and I will stay on the ship, Brook, Franky and Chopper will go together and Ussop, Zoro and Luffy. Don't you dare cause any trouble and I am talking especially to you Luffy." Said Nami.

-"Awwww… I wanted to explore the island with Sanji…"

Nami ignored Luffy's whining and kept threatening the crew.

…

-" Zoro! Over here move! Zoroooo"

-"Luffy chill I'm coming I'm coming…" _Why me?_

Luffy stood in front of a lake with a strange purple color.

-"Look, look, the water is purple, how awesome!"

Zoro stood next to Luffy observing the lake… _It is purple, how strange…_

-"Zoro let's get inside…you can help me swim!"

-"What? No way in hell, it could be poisoned!"

-"Oww come on!"

Luffy didn't wait for a reply, he just grabbed Zoro's shirt and brought him forward making Zoro lose his balance and fall into the lake. Zoro can't see around him, not even his own hands, and soon he realized he is lacking oxygen so he swam up to the surface, it's not that deep he can stand, Zoro started to yell for Luffy, not finding him anywhere, he also notice that his voice sounded strange. After a few seconds Zoro watched something emerge from the water. Zoro was expecting Luffy to reappears but instead he found himself facing well…at another version of himself.

-"This water is awesome!" Yelled Luffy

-"Luffy get out get out!" Yelled Zoro panicking.

Luffy for once did as told and got out from the lake.

-"Zoro what happened, what did you saw? Why do I sound like you?"

Zoro can't believe this, in front of him is him but with Luffy's personality, Zoro quickly went to the lake to look his reflection on the water and he almost yell. Looking at his reflection is him but what it looks to be inside Luffy's body.

-"Wow you look just like me Zoro".

-"Baka! And you look like me, it must be the lake. It must have changed our bodies". _What to do, what to do?_

-"Luffy we need to get to the ship and inform Chopper about this!"

-"No, you can't do that!" Came a voice behind them.

Both Luffy and Zoro turned around to face an old guy.

-"What did you just say, grandpa? And where the hell did you come from?" Replied Zoro.

-"I live here and you must know if others find out about this your chances of getting back to your own body will be cero. The lake have a curse, you are stuck in each other's bodies for 2 months at least"

-"What? But why can't we tell anyone?"

-"Like I told you son, this lake is cursed, nothing too bad but no one really knows what could happen if you touch the water, I have seen people turn into animals, came out with more body parts…well let's say that you guys are lucky, the curse will vanish eventually but the trick is to make sure no one notice the change or the curse won't be broken".

Both Luffy and Zoro looked at each other…it's so weird to be facing a copy or more accurate at yourself, but how are they going to manage that? Can they even pretend for that long without anyone noticing their strange behavior? Even more if they are under attack… can Zoro use Luffy's elasticity and Luffy's his strength and swords?

-"Oi, old man, do we gain also the other's ability?" Asked Zoro

-"Well yeah everything the other have, agility, strength, intelligence would belong to you now…"

Zoro can't believe this, Luffy haven't said a word… he must be concern…

-"Luffy don't worry, we can manag…"

-"Wooo! How awesome! Zoro give me your swords I want to try them!"

Unbelievable, their captain ladies and gentlemen…

-"Luffy aren't you worried?"

Luffy looked at Zoro and replied.

-"Why? Its only for a couple of months, it will be fun; I can get to see what is like to be the Demon Hunter Roronoa Zoro".

Well, Luffy is right, they just need to be cautious that no one else notice and everything will be fine.

-"Oi old man are you sure is just for a few…What?"

The old man disappeared. _Fuckin' great _

-"Luffy let's go and find Ussop, he must be worried and remember act like me you idiot or everyone will notice and I don't want to be stuck in your body forever…"

-"Yosh! Don't worry Zoro… I know you… I just need to be grumpy, call Nami a witch, sleep a lot, drink a lot of booze and fight a lot with….Sanji…" Luffy stopped moving and if Zoro is right he looks concern…

-"Luffy what is it?" Asked Zoro

-"Zoro…What about Sanji?"

-"Huh? About him? Oh…" Zoro understands now what Luffy is talking about, Luffy being Zoro now; means he can't act as Sanji's boyfriend; he must… Zoro knows he is being selfish but he is really excited, being Luffy means he will be able to be closer to the cook…

Zoro is turning red. _Does this means that I have to kiss he cook, embrace him and and…s-sleep with him? _Zoro was about to suffer from a nosebleed, he knows, he knows he shouldn't be thinking that way about his best friend's boyfriend; but it's too much for him… he has wanted Sanji for a long time…

-"Zoro I got one rule and one rule only…" Came Luffy's sudden voice.

-"What? a rule?" _Luffy sounds serious now…_

-"Yes, while you are me…don't you dare touch Sanji…"

Both stayed in silence. Looking at each other.

-"Luffy…then what should I do if he wants to kiss me, or hug me or stuff like that?"

Luffy thought about that for a moment and then he released a defeated breath…

-"This sucks…Well I guess any of those are necessary but don't sleep with him ok?"

Wow, who would think Luffy is so possessive about his cook. But Zoro can relate to that, if it would be him dating the cook and something like this happens, he would be threatening anyone who dares to even put a finger on the cook. _Well I guess I can do that…_

-"Sure thing captain…"

They headed to the ship while looking for Ussop along the way… Zoro glancing at his captain…he looks so sad now… and now Zoro feels bad because he is... not…

-"Guys… over here!"

Both Luffy and Zoro turned around to look at Ussop coming towards them.

-"Guys, where did you go? I was looking both of you everywhere…"

And the acting begins…

-"It was awesome we came across some weird looking plants and suddenly a big bird chased us…" Said Zoro acting the same way as Luffy would.

-"Ooww guys, why didn't you wait for me….well anyway a found some fruits so we can go back to the ship now…" Said Ussop.

….

-"Ok guys good work, this would be enough till we reach another island. Luffy can you give all this food to Sanji; he is in the kitchen…" Said Nami.

Zoro looked back at Luffy, waiting for his approval, Luffy just nodded his head…but he is still not ok with it.

Zoro took the bags and entered the kitchen.

There he is, the cook in all his glory, Zoro just stood there, watching Sanji move, God he is gorgeous, and Sanji is moving everywhere inside the kitchen, the aroma all around the ship already, Zoro took a look at Sanji's face, he is smiling and humming… yes, Zoro is completely in love…damn.

-"Ah Luffy… you guys came back already." Sanji said while approaching Zoro.

-"A-Ah yeah…sorry, I just came here because Nami sent me, here, some fruits and vegetables…"

Sanji just chuckled.

-"Luffy you know really well I don't mind if it is you".

_Damn Zoro calm down, you are Luffy now, be more bright be happier…_

-"Luffy what's wrong?" Asked Sanji worriedly.

-"Nothing love-cook". _Oh shit_

–"Luffy why are you calling me like that?"

-"Ah sorry, I spend too much time with Zoro".

-"It's that fuckin' marimo talking shit about me with you?!" Shouted Sanji.

-"What? No, no we... were talking about food because we were hungry and you came up in the conversation… he would never talk bad about you…"

-"Che! Right…" Sanji dropped the subject and looked at Zoro.

Sanji approached Zoro and whispered seductively. –"So are you still hungry? Because I can give you your desert first…" And with that Sanji kissed him passionately.

Zoro froze at first but went with the flow, besides Luffy said it was ok to kiss the cook. Zoro embraced Sanji and deepened the kiss. Sanji tasted amazing, not at all at cigarette, he tasted sweet.

Zoro couldn't care less for Luffy right now, right now he can only think in how hot Sanji is and how the hell Sanji managed these amazing muscles, and how full and firm his ass feels. Zoro got aroused quickly, the longing making Zoro desperate. Zoro forced Sanji against the wall, and began touching Sanji's packed abdomen, while deepening the kiss using his tongue this time. Zoro can't take it so he began dry humping Sanji, making said man moan. Zoro wanted this for a long time and feeling both of their clothed erections create some friction is too much for him to handle.

-"L-luffy!" Moaned Sanji again.

It's not his name, it's not his fuckin' name or his body but he can't stop, he is about to break the only rule Luffy made him promise, the only one he must keep.

-"Mmm L-Luffy…not…not here". Begged Sanji.

-"S-Sanji please, please, I need you right now…it's been too damn long"

Sanji chuckled. -"What are you talking about? We just did it this morning"

Jealously... that's what Zoro felt at Sanji's statement. HE is touching his best friend's lover and HE is the one jealous, he don't have the right to feel that way, Sanji doesn't belongs to him…but he can't help it.

-"Even so, I need you right now…" Replied Zoro huskily; while guiding his hand to touch Sanji's clothed package. Zoro began to caress Sanji bulge…

-"A-ah hah Luffy, s-so good!"

-"Mmm S-sanji, God you are amazing"

Zoro can take it he needs this to go further, he needs Sanji now. When Zoro was about to remove his and Sanji's pants Nami called out to them…

They both stopped their actions, and just focused in regaining their breath.

-"Ja, talking about bad timing". Commented Sanji.

-"Yeah fucking witch…" Replied Zoro.

-"Oi, don't talk about Nami like that! You are spending way too much time with the marimo, don't catch his bad manners".

-"Sorry".

-"Don't worry". Sanji placed a quick kiss on his lips.-"Tonight we can continue this…"

And with that Sanji went outside the kitchen.

Zoro stood there for a while and smiled but then his smile dropped. He can't do this, he so desperately wants to but he can't, he could lose Luffy's friendship. This is going to be harder than he originally thought, not even a few hours later and he already jumped the cook. This is bad, he needs to stay calm and collected this few months, and besides he can do this…right? Right?

**END Chapter 1**

Hi! I hope it was not too confusing, just keep in mind that Zoro have Luffy's body and viceversa.

I sooo need a beta jaja

So… comments are much appreciated. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the delay jeje…

Remember, Luffy and Zoro switched bodies.

**Chapter 2: Harder than expected **

Zoro is kissing the cook hungrily, touching every part of his body, God… Sanji does have an amazing body, he has just the right mass and muscles, and his fuckin' skin is so soft. Zoro stopped kissing the cook and began sucking his nipples. Sanji twisted below him for all the stimulation.

-"Zoro…please" Sanji begged.

And that fuckin' sexy voice of his while saying HIS name. All the noises and gasps the cook was making are driving Zoro crazy, he needs to be full inside the cook now, and he can't take it anymore.

Zoro placed his fingers inside Sanji's mouth.

-"Suck" Commanded Zoro.

Sanji did just that, he run his tongue seductively around Zoro's fingers making then really wet.

Zoro grunted, having Sanji below him, wet, gasping and shivering…the sight is startling.

Zoro then removed his fingers and placed one of Sanji's legs on his shoulder, for easy access. He inserted one finger in Sanji's hole making him cry.

-"A-ahhh Zoro sooo good… "

After a while, Zoro added all three fingers inside Sanji, moving them in and out, Sanji is crying harder this time.

-"Z-Zoro no more, no more, f-fuck me, fuck me, please"

Unable to contain himself anymore, Zoro took out his fingers from Sanji's hole and took his cock, aligning it to the cook's entrance.

In one motion, Zoro entered his big cock inside Sanji. Inch by inch he saw his cock disappeared between that perfect ass, it feels amazing, nothing can compare to the feeling of filling Sanji's behind.

-"Aaah S-sanji it feels amazing"

-"Zoro, move, move now" Begged Sanji.

Zoro started pouncing Sanji in quick motions. Their sex is wild and erratic but full of love and care, he loves him sooo much, and he waited a long time for this, to be able to make love to Sanji to be with him.

-"Oh god, Zoro you are way better than him"

That statement pleased Zoro, he can feel it now, the fire set in his loins, he is coming soon.

-"S-sanji I'm c-close"

-"M-me too, harder Zoro, fuck me harder"

Zoro slapped Sanji's ass over and over again, more speed more force, they are both crying and moaning without control.

Sanji came first all over their stomachs. A few more strokes and Zoro released his seed deep inside Sanji, the high he is feeling now have no comparison, nothing feels better than Sanji.

They both took their time to recover. Zoro removed his cock from Sanji's ass and watched fascinated how some of his semen began sliding outside his asshole to his buttocks.

-"Cook, I love you so much"

Sanji smiled to him. -"Zoro, I lo…"

**BAM BAM BAM**

-"Luffy get up already you lazy bastard, breakfast is ready" Came Nami's yelling from outside the door.

Zoro glanced next to him, no cook around. _God damn it, another dream?_ Damn... and _this one felt so real…_

-"Luffy!"

-"Oi, am coming, am coming" _Annoying witch_

Zoro stood up and looked down. _Great another boner, guess another cold shower is needed._

These two weeks have been hell and heaven to Zoro, heaven because now that he can actually spend time with Sanji without fighting, they share stuff and it's nice seeing this side of him, how amazingly strong he is and how passionate he can be with his dream and food, and also the little things like his favorite color…green, heh how funny, all his insults towards him is mostly about his hair color but it happens to be HIS favorite color… also being Luffy have some privileges like being the first to eat new food experiments, hot make out sessions, a caring and hot partner…

Hell, because it's really hard trying not to lose his composure in Sanji's presence, this situation is asking too much from him, not being able to take things further with Sanji is killing him… he can kiss, talk , embrace and sleep NEXT to him not WITH him, he is pretty sure his balls are going to explode sometime soon… the only way to go through the night without giving in on his desires is to play with the guys like crazy all day, and take a cold shower every night…he would jerk off, but he feels weird stroking Luffy's cock and thinking about his captain's boyfriend… reason why it's making him frustrated and moody, and to top all of this, Sanji is kind of angry/sad with HIM…eeh..Luffy, well whatever; the point is that every time Sanji try something when he is in the mood, Zoro rejects him each and every time with weird excuses, that are getting more and more idiotic and Sanji is not buying it anymore and it's making him guilty because he knows the love-cook must think that he (well, Luffy) don't like him anymore….oh how wrong he is…

He wants Sanji more than ever and that is not good, because once all this mess ends, he is going to be broken beyond repair or worse, he would try something really stupid with Sanji; ending with Luffy angry towards him and the crew… well let's say in chaos, yes, chaos because how can a crew survive with his captain and first mate fighting over their cook, that is no good.

…..

Not only Zoro is having a bad time, Luffy misses being himself, having Zoro's body is a bummer, he can't eat Sanji's delicious food like before….it's frustrating, Zoro's body gets full pretty quickly and having Zoro threating him to kill him if he doesn't take good care of his body is annoying, he can't play with the guys; he must train, he can't sit on his favorite spot; it's Zoro's for now, he can't be with Sanji…being without him is what Luffy misses the most, his smile, his touch, his experiments, the talks… well…there's nothing they can do, just wait a few weeks more and everything would be back to normal. _Well I guess I must sleep now…_

A kick-like sound in the crow's nest got him curious, so Luffy climbed up to check.

There he found Sanji watching the sea, but he can tell he is sad… people always call him oblivious but what kind of captain he would be; if he can't take care of his crew and especially his cook.

Sanji seems to notice his presence.

-"What do you want marimo? I am really not in the mood to fight so don't bother…"

-"San…love-cook, what are you doing here? It's Nami's turn"

-"Yeah well, she was really tired so I offered…"

-"…But you have been here three days in a row"

-"… why do you care anyway, go back to sleep"

-"did something happen with Luffy?" _Did Zoro do something?_

"…marimo I don't want to talk about it; especially with you, so get the fuck out"

_So that's the reason -_ "Well if it is not with me then with whom? Perhaps I can help…"

"Heh…sure". Said Sanji in a sarcastic way.

"Try me"

Sanji looked into his eyes deeply, perhaps to see if this is some kind of sick joke and very quietly Sanji replied something.

-"Cook what did you said? I couldn't hear you"

-"I SAID…Luffy is not sleeping with me anymore…"

-"Oh…"

-"Yeah well, I mean… it's been only a couple of weeks but he always give me some weird ass excuse just…to not be with me; but at the same time everything else remains the same, I don't know, I guess… he just got tired of me and he is trying to find a way to let me down easily "

Silence.

What could Luffy say to that… he is the one who made Zoro promised not to sleep with Sanji but it's not like he can ask Zoro to do it, well is more like he doesn't want to… perhaps he needs to talk to Zoro to find an alternative solution, he doesn't want Sanji thinking that he is not in love with him anymore…

-"you know cook, I think you are overthinking this too much, I know for sure that Luffy loves you…and with all his heart…so it must be something else…let…let me talk to him to see what's going on, perhaps I can find out the reason…I bet it's something really stupid knowing him…"

Sanji almost chocked. Is the marimo actually trying to help him in his relationship? For real?

-"yeah…sure, do whatever you want"

-"Leave it to me, love-cook" Said Luffy with a grin.

_And he is grinning now? What is wrong with him…?_

Just as Luffy is climbing downstairs he heard Sanji speak again…

"Thank you…marimo"

...

The next day, Luffy went looking for Zoro, they need fix this... he found Zoro sleeping on the deck…some habits are hard to die.

-"Zoro, we need to talk…"

-"Luffy….what about?"

-"Sanji"

-"Aagh…why did I do now?"

-"Nothing, nothing is more like what you didn't do, Sanji is sad because he thinks that me…well you don't like him anymore, we need a plan to change his mind"

-"Luffy…what do you want me to do? I mean…I talk, share, laugh with him like you would but I can't sleep with him, so what are you suggesting?"

-"Well Nami just said we are getting to an island tonight, perhaps you can take him out or something…"

-"That's…. actually not a bad idea". _Wow, my first date and with Sanji…_

-"Joosh, all settled…"

-"What? That's it? "

-"Well yeah… I trust you and I am going to play with the guys… being you is a little boring Zoro, you only sleep, train and drink…"

-"Luffy remember that no one can suspect anything or else…"

-"Yeah, yeah I know… "

_Damn Luffy… now where should I take the cook? Perhaps I can ask Robin and the witch for some advices…_

…

Sanji is making some desserts now… sundaes.

Ok, two for the lovely ladies with strawberry syrup and whipped cream, five with a lot of chocolate syrup for the guys and Luffy and for the marimo…

Zoro was actually nice last night, so perhaps he should make some sweet-salty onigiris for him as a thank you. No one notice he was actually dying on the inside but he did… his rival. And he is even helping him… _stupid marimo; you hit your head or something? _Sanji smiled.

-"sooo onigiris it is…"

…..

Sanji stepped outside the kitchen, finding the girls tanning while speaking with Luffy about something. And everyone else is playing…Brook, Chooper, Ussop, Franky and… Zoro?

Now he is sure something is really wrong with the marimo, he is playing and...Laughing? It's hard seeing the moss-head laugh and…it's actually nice… seeing this side of him…

-"Oi… ladies, idiots …dessert"

Suddenly everyone came rushing towards Sanji while he handed around the sundaes… leaving only Luffy and the marimo. Sanji handed Luffy his sundae.

-"yeay sundae! thanks, Sanji!" Said Luffy giving him the biggest smile he ever seen on his face.

-"Sanji?"

-"Hmm? What is it Luffy?"

-"Once we arrive at the island, we are having a date!"

Sanji froze and then chuckled, perhaps the marimo is right and he is overreacting too much, was this date his idea perhaps?

-"yeah sure thing, captain!"

Sanji then turned to Zoro.

-"Here" Said Sanji while giving the onigiris to Zoro.

-"Is this for me?"

-"Well I am giving them to you, don't I? "

Zoro stared at the plate and took one onigiri.

-"Wow, this is really good, thank you"

Sanji's cheeks turned red, this is the first time the marimo actually compliment his food.

-"yeah whatever, this is a Thank You for well…last night and also I am pretty sure the date I have with Luffy tonight is your doing so…"

-"Don't worry about it cook, I told you he loves you, just have fun…"

They both smiled at each other.

Not so far away, Zoro witnessed the conversation between Luffy and Sanji. It actually made him smile. It was a nice picture, seeing him and Sanji talking and smiling to each other, Zoro didn't know what Luffy did, but its bringing himself and Sanji closer, perhaps when this curse ends, they can actually be friends… that would be nice, if he can't be with Sanji like Luffy is now, being Sanji's friend would be at least something.

Zoro would never say this to anyone but he has thought about everyone on the crew, about what would they do once their dreams come true, if they will grow apart, how often will they see each other or if they will see each other at all, when he thinks about it… not being able to spend time with Luffy, Chooper, Franky, Brook, Ussop, Robin and even the witch makes him sad… but he is terrified of not being able to see the cook every day or worse…ever again.

Zoro made a promise, not matter what happens, he will never leave Sanji's side, even if he is not the one sleeping next to him every night.


End file.
